I Love You
by nan mollaseo
Summary: "hehehe... mianhae telah menganggu hidupmu"/ "kembalilah, mianhae"/ "I'm here..." / Warning! MarkJin couple, Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**Cast:  
MarkJin Couple  
2PM  
And others….  
.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rated: T  
Genre: Romance, drama, school life, and little bit hurt/comfort  
.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning! OOC, AU, YAOI, gaje, typo, dan kekurangan lainnya di ff ini. Jika tidak suka dengan ff ini, bisa tekan back**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy Reading!**

"JINYOUNGI.. OMONA!"

"JINYOUNGI MENGAPA KAU SANGAT TAMPAN"

"JINYOUNGI OPPA SARANGHAE!"

"OPPA BE MINE AND BE MY BOYFRIEND!"

"JINYOUNGI…. MARRY ME NOW!"

Teriakan dan histeris dari para yeoja yoeja di JYP University yang selalu anak namja namja dengar setiap harinya jika di jam istirahat. Tak jarang yeojachingu para namja di sini berpaling dan menuju favorite student Park Jinyoung atau sering di sapa Jinyoung. Namja yang jika tersenyum akan membuat semua yeoja pingsan di tempat. Setiap Jinyoung membuka lokernya pasti barang barangnya ada yang hilang di curi atau ada juga yang memberinya hadiah, setenar itukah Jinyoung? Ya dia sangat terkenal, sudah tampan, mapan dan juga pintar walapun ia jarang menempati peringkat 1 ia hanya akan menempati peringkat 2 atau 3. Tapi jika menari dan bermain piano jangan tanya lagi, jinyoung sangatlah berbakat dalam hal menari terbukti dengan piagam dan piala piala yang ia dapatkan selama 5 tahun terakhir dan soal tentang bermain piano… ia bisa membuat tuts piano menjadi alunan nada yang indah. Tidak salah jika ia menjadi pria idama semua yeoja di sekolahnya.

Namun dibalik histeris para yeoja, sebenarnya jinyoung selalu pusing dengan ini semua. Selalu saja ia harus meminta bantuan para bodyguardnya untuk melindunginya. Jinyoung ingin sekali hidupnya seperti ia masih menginjak Junior High School, memasuki sekolah seperti biasa tidak ada teriakan atau histeris. Ternyata ia ketenaran itu adalah turunan dari ayahnya Nickhun, ya.. sang ayah yang berasal dari Thailand dan sang ibu Wooyoung yang berasal dari Busan. Asal kalian tau walapun begitu jinyoung adalah seseorang yang pendiam, tetapi jika sudah bersama kedua orang tuanya manjanya tidak akan tertahan lagi.

.

"baiklah pelajaran telah berakhir, sekarang kalian semua bisa pulang. Selama sore" kata Kim songsaenim.

"ne songsaenim… annyeong…!" kata semua siswa serempak

Pelajaran hari ini sudah berakhir, semua siswa langsung menuju pintu keluar sekolah. Tapi tidak dengan jinyoung yang tetap diam di bangkunya, ia menunggu sampai siswa JYP hanya tinggal sedikit. Setelah mengecek keadaan sekitarnya ia langsung bergegas pulang ke rumahnya, jika pulang sekolah ia hanya menggunakan bus umum.

Belum sampai di pintu keluar, ia melihat seorang namja yang sedang membawa buku banyak. Sayang, buku itu terjatuh dan tercecer ulah para bad boy di sekolah ini. Mereka hanya bertiga tetapi semua siswa disini sangat takut dengan mereka dan mereka takut dengan jinyoung, padahal jinyoung tidak pernah melakukan hal apapun, membully saja tidak pernah apalagi memukul seseorang. Sebetulnya ia juga takut dengan para bad boy itu. Samar samar ia mendengar perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh sang bad boy

" _Hahaha….rasakan itu LOSER, jangan pernah kau berani beraninya membohongi kami"_

" _dan itulah akibatnya kau membohongi kami!"_

" _ini! Kerjakan semuanya dengan benar! Atau kami akan membuatmu lebih parah daripada ini! Ayo kita pergi dari sini. C'mon!"_

Setelah para bad boy itu pergi, jinyoung pun menuju sang namja yang selalu mereka jadikan bahan bullying. Ia membantu membereskan buku buku dan kertas kertas yang tercecer dimana dimana. Setidaknya ia sedikit membantu seseorang yang membutuhkan bantuannya

"gwenchana?" Tanya jinyoung yang hanya dibalas anggukan pelan sang namja didepannya

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua, namja yang berada di depannya hanya memasukkan kertas kertasnya asal. Jinyoung pikir namja yang didepannya sedang kesal. Mungkin?

"hey…. Apa kau tidak akan lelah membereskan semua kertas itu?"

"ani. Aku bisa membereskannya di perpustakaan"

"berarti kau akan pulang malam?"

"ne, itu sudah biasa"

Jinyoung menatap bingung namja di depannya , berarti ia selalu pulang malam. Apa kedua orang tuanya tidak mencarinya?

"oh ya… namamu siapa?

"Mark. Mark Tuan"

"Oh! Kau-"

"gomawo bantuannya, annyeong!"

Mark pun melesat pergi meninggalkan jinyoung yang menatap punggung mark yang secara perlahan lahan mengilang dari pandangannya. Tak mau ambil pusing ia pun langsung bergegas pulang sebelum appa dan ummanya mengkhawatirkannya lagi

"cheonmaaa" ucap pelan jinyoung sebelum benar benar pergi dari lorong sekolahnya

TBC/END?

Hola hola… kembali dengan saya author aneh dan gajenya ulalaaaa… #abaikan-_-  
Gimana? Aneh ya epepnya? Kalau aneh maklumin aja, authornya aja udh aneh gimana ceritanya?:3  
Oh ya … mian kalau ga suka sama Khunyoung couple, karena author udh ngeh sama couple ini biar jadi umma sm appanya Jinyoung=D

Ok sekian terima kasih… maaf jika pendek:'3

Please review=))  
Bhay… See you soon!(/^_^)/


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast, genre dan lain-lainya bisa kalian lihat di chapter 1  
**

 **Warning! Typo(s) mungkin bisa anda temukann**

 **Enjoy Reading!**

"oh ya… namamu siapa?

"Mark. Mark Tuan"

"Oh! Kau-"

"gomawo bantuannya, annyeong!"

Mark pun melesat pergi meninggalkan jinyoung yang menatap punggung mark yang secara perlahan-lahan mengilang dari pandangannya. Tak mau ambil pusing ia pun langsung bergegas pulang sebelum appa dan ummanya mengkhawatirkannya lagi

"cheonmaaa" ucap pelan jinyoung sebelum benar-benar pergi dari lorong sekolahnya. Sebelum ia akan pergi ia melihat sepucuk surat dengan motif simple namun elegan. Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera memasukkan surat itu kedalam tas sekolahnya itu

' ah mungkin ini milik mark sunbaenim, besok akan ku kembalikan' batin mark

.

.

.

Mark sudah berada di ruang perpustakaan, ia langsung meletakkan buku di dekat temannya Bambam. Mark datang ke ruang perpustakaan dengan keadaan nafas tidak stabil dan sedikit air keringat. Ia mengirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya dan tak lama nafasnya kembali teratur. Bambam yang ada di sebelahnya hanya menatap bingung mark, padahal ia hanya menyuruhnya untuk mengambil buku dan bukunya pun sedikit berantakan. Mark yang sedari tadi merasa diperhatikan langsung membuang muka segala arah.

"Hyung, kau habis dikejar setan, eoh?"

"Aishhh kau tidak mengerti apa dengan apa arti yang tersirat di mata beningku ini?!"

Bambam hanya menggeleng tidak tau

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan Jinyoung Park, kau tau kan?"

"nde... aku tau, waeyo? apa dia mengahajarmu seperti Jackson and friends?"

"aniya... dia sangat baik dan... eyy kau ini kan sahabatku semenjak kecil, masa kau tidak mengerti apa yang aku rasakan saat ini, eoh?"

"eumm... oh! kau suka pada jinyoung hyung?!" teriak bambam yang teriakannya menggema di ruang perpustakaan tersebut

Mark membesarkan matanya kesal "Kau... asihh janganlah berteriak seperti itu, nanti ada yang mendengar!"

"uppss... mian. Tapi kau serius kau suka dengan jinyoung hyung? Tunggu, tunggu. Berarti kau ini gay?"

"aku tidak tau, semenjak aku pertama kali masuk kesini dan melihatnya jantungku berdebar sangat kencang dan perasaanku hatiku menjadi lebih hangat" kata mark sambil menyentuh dadanya

"kau berlebihan hyung..." cibir bambam

"ani... aku hanya mengatakan apa yang aku rasakan, dia adalah namja pertama yang membuatku jatuh hati" senyum mark

"jangan... jangan kau meyukaiku juga?!"

mark melihat bambam dari atas ke bawah " _you is_ _not my type_ "

"syukurlah, ya sudah sekarang kita harus cepat cepat membereskan perpustakaan agar bisa pulang"

"okayy..."

Semenjak kejadian tadi jantung mark seakan berhenti karena ia tidak sengaja menyetuh tangan lembut jinyoung, putih seperti salju yang baru turun dari langit belum tersentuh kotoran apapun. Sebenarnya mark telah memata matai jinyoung semenjak ia mengetahuinya, ia mencari hal hal tentang jinyoung. Mark dan jinyoung sangat berbeda derajatnya, jinyoung orang yang berada sementara mark ia hanya namja miskin

.

.

.

.

Jinyoung tengah berada di perjalanan pulang, sedari tadi ia selalu menyebutkan nama lengkap mark dan membalik balikkannya. Sehingga seorang halmoni yang duduk disebelahnya menatap jinyoung bingung dan heran. Apakah anak ini waras, mungkin begitu pemikirannya.

Entah mengapa ia sangat suka menyebut nama sunbaenya. Ya, mark adalah sunbaenya, saat ia akan mengucapkan bahwa mark adalah sunbaenya ia malah pergi, mungkin sunbaenya malu padanya. Ani... tidak mungkin sunbaenim malu dengan hoobae nya malah kebalikaanya. Sekarang ia sudah sampai di halte dekat rumahnya, tinggal jalan sedikit ia akan sampai dirumahnya.

.

.

Jinyoung disambut baik oleh para maidnya dan ia hanya tersenyum. Dipikirannya hanya ada kata 'seperti pangeran dikerajaan saja'

Setelah ia masuk kedalam ia melemparkan tasnya asal dan menuju sang eomma tercinta. Karena ia ingin menceritakan hari harinya di sekolah bagaimana dan bermanjaan dengan sang eomma. Jinyoung menuju taman bunga miliknya sendiri, karena disitu eomma dan dirinya bisa bersantai disana. Beda dengan sang appa yang hanya berada di ruang kerjanya, yang menurutnya membosankan. Tapi, arah ruangan tersebut memiliki jendela lebar yang tepat mengahadap dengan taman bunga milik sang anae, tetapi ia mempunyai alasan untuk itu alasannya agar ia bisa melihat dua malaikatnya katanya...

"eeeooommaaaaaaaaa" teriak jinyoung sambil berlari

"jangan berlari, nanti kau bisa jatuh" teriak sang eomma dari rumah kecil yang disediakan untuk bersantai disitu

"umma!"akhirnya jinyoung memeluk eommanya

"dasar bayi besar.." katanya sambil menyentil hidung jinyoung yang membuat sang empunya menyengir kuda

"eomma, kau tahu? tadi saat aku ingin pulang aku melihat sunbaenim ku dia san-" belum selesai dia berbicara eomma nya telah berkata lain

"ommo! anakku ini sama sepertiku, eoh?! kau suka pada namja juga?!" jinyoung hanya menepuk jidatnya yang membuat eommanya menatapnya bertanya tanya

"wae? apakah eomma salah bicara? kan jika kau meyukai namja dan menikahinya tak apakan? lagipula kau bisa menghasilkan anak dan rahim yang ada di tubuhmu itu akan berguna" ucap eommanya santai

jinyoung menatap malas eommanya dan memutarkan bola matanya malas "aniya eomma dan jangan membahas itu eomma itu membuatku jijik ... aku belum selesai berbicara tapi kau sudah memotong omonganku" ujarnya dengan mempoutkan bibirnya

eommanya hanya mengyengir "arra, arra lanjutkan ceritamu tadi"

"tadi saat aku akan pulang kerumah aku melihat sunbaemin ku, dia sangat terkenal dengan baiknya. Tapi aku melihat Jackson and geng-gengnya itu sedang membentaknya. Aku heran mengapa mereka sangat berani pada sunbaenimnya dan mengatakan 'kerjakan semua ini dengan benar dan blah blah blah...' kau tau eomma, jika jackson dan teman-temannya menemuiku dia selalu menghindar dari ku entah kenapa aku bingung bla bla bla..." bibir mungil jinyoung tak berhenti untuk mengeluarkan kata kata yang ada di mulutnya sang eomma hanya mengelus rambut anak sulungnya itu dengan sayang karena posisi jinyoung sedang menyender ke paha sang eomma(?)

"nah begitu eomma..." kata jinyoung yang sudah selesai dengan ceritanya

"lalu siapa yeoja yang kau suka, heum?" tanyanya lembut. Oh! bahkan sang eommanya masih mengingatnya dengan baik walaupun jinyoung bercerita dengan panjang lebar

raut muka jinyoung berubah dan menaruh jari telunjuknya seperti orang sedang berpikir "eum... aku menyukai hoobae ku, namannya Jeong Ye In dia hoobaeku eomma.. di sangatlah cantik, tapi aku belum berani mendekatinya"

"bukankah kau ini famous di sekolahmu? kan mungkin yeoja itu akan tertarik padamu"

"tapi dia tidak peduli dengannya, eomma-_-"

.

Sore kini akan berganti malam, dan orang-orang akan menyalakan lampu-lampunya yang terang itu. Sama seperti di rumah mark. Ya walaupun ia tidak semegah jinyoung -namja yang disukainya- tapi setidaknya ia bisa mempunyai tempat untuk berteduh dari semua musim. Jadwal kali ini untuknya setelah bekerja part time ia harus memberikan obat pada eommanya yang berada di kamarnya. Mengapa harus mark yang melakukannya? mengapa bukan eommanya sendiri saja bukannya dia mempunyai tangan dan juga kaki?. Memang eommanya mempunyai tangan dan juga kaki namun eommanya memiliki sedikit gangguan pada mentalnya dia tidak gila hanya saja... ya begitulah kau akan tau jika mark yang akan menjelaskannya

KRIETT *Suara pintu cerintanya*

Pintu kamar itu memperlihatkan seseorang namja dengan badan kurus sedang menatap jendela dan akan memandang lurus kedepan jika jendela ditutup. Mark yang melihat obat yang ia berikan kepada eommanya kemarin malam. Belum diminum hanya air minum saja yang berkurang dan makanan yang ia beri pun tidak sekalipun eommanya menyentuhnya

"eomma..." lirihnya

 **Mark POV**

Hai... namaku Mark Tuan, kalian bisa memanggilku mark karena orang orang biasanya memanggilku begitu. Aku sekarang tinggal bersama eommaku satu satunya. Oh ya, eommaku bernama Taecyeon dialah keluarga yang aku punya setelah appa meninggalkan kami berdua. Kalian pasti bertanya tanya kemana perginya appaku. Appaku yang bernama Park JaeBum atau JayPark itu telah meninggal setelah kecelakaan menimpanya 5 tahun lalu saat aku masih duduk di senior high school. Dan setelahnya perusahaan appa bangkrut karena tidak ada yang mengurusnya, jika kau mengurusnya aku masih terlalu muda dan hanya eomma yang bisa mengurusnya tetapi eomma malah membuat perusahaan Ok Corp itu menjadi semakin bangkrut. Hari demi hari karyawan dan pekerja disitu mulai keluar dan pindah dari perusahaan appa.

Akhirnya kantor appa tidak berpenghuni lagi, aku dan eomma ku membereskan ruangan kerja appa yang telah penuh dengan debu namun masih tetap rapih. Aku ingat disitu masih terpampang jelas figura dimana aku saat itu masih bayi dan eomma sedang duduk menggendongku. Asal kalian tau, eommaku itu lebih tinggi daripada appaku kkk~. Dan dimeja appaku juga ada foto-fotoku dan eomma, eomma menangis melihatnya sehingga aku menepuk punggungnya itu dan eomma malah memelukku dengan erat dan menumpahkan tangisnya di bahuku. Setelah eomma puas dengan tangisannya aku dengannya langsung pulang ke mansion megahku dan juga figura besar itu.

Hari demi hari aku dan eommaku memerlukan kebutuhan sehari hari sehingga kami menjual barang barang yang berada di dalam rumah kami. Mobil appa yang mahal dan juga mewah itu pun eomma jual untuk keperluan lainnya. Maid dan supir semuanya keluar atau bisa dibilang mengundurkan dirinya. Semua itu membuat rumah kami semakin lama, semakin terasa kosong. Akhirnya aku dan eommaku sadar jika aku dengannya tidak bisa mengurus rumah sebesar ini. Dan teman baik appa Lee HyukJae menawarkan rumahnya yang sekarang kami tinggali, katanya ia akan pindah ke rumah yang lebih besar daripada ini. Aku dan eommaku setuju dengan ini dan akhirnya kami pindah kesini. Semenjak itu eommaku menjadi lebih diam, jika aku tanya ia hanya tersenyum atau menggerakkan bagian bagian badannya yang bisa aku mengerti. Tak hanya menjadi lebih diam, eommaku juga selalu mengurung dirinya di kamar dan pernah aku mendengarnya menangis. Aku sedih karena aku tidak bisa membuat eomma tersenyum seperti dulu.

Aku sekarang harus bekerja kesana dan kesini. Jika aku mendapat kelas sore aku bisa bekerja hingga sore dan mendapatkan uang yang lumayan, dan jika aku mendapatkan kelas pagi mungkin aku hanya bisa bekerja beberapa jam saja. Aku mencari uang untuk memenuhi kehidupanku dan juga eomma, pasti kalian berpikir aku masih bisa memakai uang yang eommaku menjual mobil mahal itu. Hell no! Uang itu sudah habis untuk keperluan sekolahku, bisa kau hitung eommaku menjual mobil itu 4 tahun yang lalu dan kami membutuhkannya untuk membayar listrik, pajak dan lain lain selama 3 tahun, sehingga saat itu aku hampir saja putus asa untuk melanjutkan pendidikanku ke jenjang lebih tinggi lagi dan eommaku memberikan uang itu untuk aku bersekolah cukup mahal untuk masuk ke JYP University tapi uang itu cukup untuk memasukkan ku ke universitas itu.

Kali ini aku harus memberikan obat untuknya karena beberapa hari yang lalu eomma sakit demam sehingga membuatku khawatir. Aku membuka pintu kamar eommaku, disini dingin. Dan eomma hanya menatap pada jendela kecil yang dekat dengan kasur eommaku. Disaat aku menutupnya eomma akan menatap lurus kedepan yang langsung menatap figura besar yang telah aku ceritakan tadi. Setelah aku menutup jendela itu aku menyalakan saklar lampu karena eomma tidak akan menyalakannya jika bukan denganku. Karena eomma terlalu terguncang ketika mendengar appa meninggal dan eomma mengalami sedikit gangguan pada mentalnya tetapi ia tidak gila ataupun idiot, aku tau itu semua karena sebelumnya aku memanggil psikolog untuk memeriksa eommaku ini ah... sudah lupakan ini.

Aku melihat obat dan makanan yang aku berikan kemarin. Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, obat tidak diminum dan juga makanan yang sudah berbau tidak sedap, hanya air minum saja yang berkurang. Sebenarnya aku sedih karena uang yang aku belikan untuk membeli makanan dan obat ini tidak berguna untuk eomma sia-sia aku membelinya jika eomma tidak menyetuhnya sama sekali. Hatiku sangat sakit melihat ini, harus membuang semua ini.

Aku pun menjatuhkan nampan yang berisi makanan, gelas dan obat untuk eomma dan bersamaan dengan aku bertekuk lutut disitu. Eomma yang berada disampingku langsung menatap khawatir padaku, jujur baru kali ini aku melihatnya ia menatapku seperti ini.

 **Mark POV -End-**

Mark menjatuhkan nampan yang berisi segala kebutuhan untuk eommanya dan kali ini sang eomma melihatnya dengan mata membulat. Mark menatap eommanya dengan mata berkaca kaca dan siap untuk mengalirkan cairan asin itu ke pipi mulus mark setelahnya ia menunduk dan membereskan semua kekacauannya

"emnh.. mian..hae.. eomma... aku... tidak se...nga..ja" bicara mark terputus putus karena ia menahan isak tangisnya dan akhirnya tangisnya pun pecah

sedangkan eommanya hanya menatap anaknya sedih dengan mata pandanya "hiks.. eomma... mark mohon... eomma sekali saja menyen..hiks..tuh makanan dan obat dari hasil kerja keras mark... hiks... mark hanya... ingin... hiks... eomma sehat... hiks... tak apa eomma seperti ini tapi... hikss... asalkan eomma tidak sakit dan eomma tetap sehat..." mark berhenti sebentar untuk menghapus air matanya yang sudah mengalir banyak dipipinya dan entah mengapa mark menjadi secengeng ini

"ahhhaahhhh... seharusnya... aku saja yang mati bukk-" ucapan mark terhenti karena...

 **-ini masih ceritanya tentang kehidupan mark sampai nanti di next chapter tapi udah sedikit mulai ada MarkJin moment^^ yang sabar ne waitingnya^^-**

 **TBC/END?**

 **Hai kalian para readers maaf ya author baru update #bow author lagi hiatus dulu nih... lagi mau fokus sekolah dulu hehehe=D jadi maaf maaf aja kalau updatenya lama. Maaf juga kalau ff ini pendek mohon pengertiannya=)  
**

 **Review Jusseyo^^**

 **Terima kasih, Gamsahamnida...**


End file.
